Supplier
Supplier is an achievement in Dragon Age II, which is obtained by discovering every crafting resource in game during the three acts. This achievement is particularly difficult because if the act is finished without one of the materials, then it is impossible to complete. Also, if you fail to recruit and keep Isabela through Act III, her Act III side quest will be unavailable to you, removing your access to Ambrosia and preventing you from getting the trophy. A willingness to go on side quests with Merrill will also be required. NOTE: Materials purchased from the Black Emporium do NOT count towards the achievement, however the aforementioned materials can be utilized for the other crafting trophies. Sometimes buying the Elfroot from The Black Emporium works and you'll get the achievement. Here is the complete list of locations of each of the crafting materials needed for the achievement. =Act 1= The Bone Pit * 1 Elfroot: on the far east end of the map Bone Pit Mines (The Bone Pit (quest)) * 1 Deep Mushroom: up the first set of stairs after killing the third group of dragonlings * 1 Refined Lyrium: in the main area when you first enter, look for it on the east side of the big open area after killing the dragon and a handful of dragonlings. Darktown * 1 Deathroot: on the south end of the map near the door to the sewers Dead Man's Pass (Blackpowder Promise) * 1 Embrium: at the corner where the four paths meet The Deep Roads (The Deep Roads Expedition) * 2 Deep Mushrooms: one to the left side of the stairs in the first room and the other one to the left of the entrance of the second room (where you fight the Emissary) * 2 Raw Lyrium: one where you find Sandal and the other one in the room before the stairs leading up to the room with the Ogre * 1 Silverite: in the pit where you fight the Monstruous Spider * 1 Orichalcum: in the Primeval Ruins, at the top of the stairs in the first room after reaching the abandoned Thaig (where you fight the first golem) Disused Passage * 1 Deathroot: in the second rectangular room (the one without the flame trap) Lowtown * 1 Spindleweed: in the side-street between the two eastern exits during daytime Runaways' Cavern (Act of Mercy) * 1 Raw Lyrium: west of where you meet Alain Sanctuary (Enemies Among Us) * 1 Deathroot: on the right past the first group of shades Slaver Caverns (Wayward Son) * 1 Deep Mushroom: in the back of the cave up on the platform in the first room * 1 Spindleweed: behind the mine cart near the entrance Sundermount * 1 Deep Mushroom: in the graveyard just before the altar on the mountain path * 2 Elfroot: one in the loop to the left between the entrance and the Dalish Camp and the other one behind the clump of stone in the first clearing up the mountain path (where the Dalish hunter insults Merrill) Sundermount Ambush Site (The Way It Should Be) * 1 Elfroot: on the west side of the looping southern trail Sundermount Caverns (Long Way Home) * 1 Silverite: next to the door in the firepit room just after the entrance Tal-Vashoth Cavern (Blackpowder Promise) * 1 Lyrium: On the eastern side of the map. Go through the first 3 doors, follow the tracks and then go down the stairs on the left. * 1 Silverite: Through the first 3 doors, follow the tracks and then up the stairs. Vimmark Mountain Pass (Shepherding Wolves) * 1 Silverite The Wounded Coast * 1 Glitterdust: at the end of the south-pointing dead end on the extreme northeast side of the map. * 2 Elfroot: one on the south side of the north path just past that first northeast clearing and the other one at the dead end on the far west of the map * 1 Spindleweed: on the path to the northeastern clearing * 1 Embrium: where the split paths meet again just after the entrance (just past where you meet Jarvis) =Act 2= The Bone Pit * 1 Corrupted Lyrium: during Cave Crawling * 1 Deathroot: on the right near the entrance * 1 Glitterdust: in front of the second mine entrance toward the east Dank Cave (Forbidden Knowledge) * 1 (Raw Lyrium) Darktown * 1 Deathroot: next to the stairs in the pit before Anders' clinic Gallows Dungeon (Dissent) * 1 Deep Mushroom * 1 Spindleweed: through the door on the left at the entrance Holding Caves (A Bitter Pill) * 1 Glitterdust * 1 Embrium: outside on the right-hand path The Killer's Lair (All That Remains) * 1 Orichalcum: about halfway through. In the first narrow-ish corridor-like section after the large initial room. Lowtown * 1 Spindleweed: in the dead end behind the armor merchant (daytime) Rotting Cave (Forbidden Knowledge) * 1 Corrupted Lyrium Smuggler's Cut ( Blackpowder Courtesy) * 1 Deep Mushroom * 1 Silverite Sundermount * 1 Glitterdust: around the first bend on the way up the mountain path * 1 Elfroot: in the stone ruin on the low path past the Dalish Camp * 1 Embrium: on the upper path (above the cave pass), on the right side of the revenant clearing Sundermount Caverns * 1 Silverite: in the Sundermount Caverns * 2 Orichalcum: in the Sundermount Caverns Varterral Hunting Ground (Mirror Image) * 1 Deep Mushroom: up the stairs and to the left from the large open room where you fight the Varterral * 1 Glitterdust * 1 Orichalcum: a little less than halfway through, at the bottom of a short stair, on a plateau to the left. The Wounded Coast * 1 Elfroot: about halfway down the east-west path on the south side (a little past the first Raiders) * 2 Embrium: one on the south path by the blocked mine and the other one on the north path where it slopes up to the right =Act 3= The Bone Pit * 1 Dragon's Blood: during Mine Massacre collected from the High Dragon's corpse Castillon's Landing (No Rest for the Wicked) * 1 Ambrosia: in a box in the upstairs office Drakestone Mines (Justice (Quest)) * 1 Deep Mushroom: on the north side of the first room down the stairs from the entrance Darktown * 1 Deathroot: on the south end past the giant wheel Lowtown * 1 Spindleweed: Daytime, next to the stairs in the Foundry District Pride's End (A New Path) * 1 Felandaris: right to the right of Audacity's statue Sundermount * 1 Glitterdust: on the ledge just prior to the dead-end clearing at the top of the upper mountain path (It is right before the "travel down the mountain" if you've already done Merrill's side quest. if not, its on the little curve off the path before the entrance to cave of her mission) Sundermount Caverns * 1 Lyrium * 1 Orichalcum The Wounded Coast * 1 Elfroot: just past the mine cart on the east-west path * 1 Embrium: to the left just short of the far western exit Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Achievements